Article 82: National Anthems- Third Strike
BRUNENESE: Ya Allah lanjutkanlah Usia Kebawah Duli Yang Maha Mulia Adil berdaulat menaungi nusa Memimpin rakyat kekal bahagia Hidup sentosa Negara dan Sultan Ilahi selamatkan Brunei Darussalam *BULGARIAN: Gorda Stara planina, do ney Dunava siney, sluntse Trakiya ogryava, nad Pirina plameney. Mila Rodino, ti si zemen ray, tvoyta hubost, tvoyta prelest, ah, te nyamat kray *BURKINA FASOAN: Contre la férule humiliante il y a déjà mille ans, La rapacité venue de loin les asservir il y a cent ans. Contre la cynique malice métamorphosée En néocolonialisme et ses petits servants locaux Beaucoup flanchèrent et certains résistèrent. Mais les échecs, les succès, la sueur, le sang Ont fortifié notre peuple courageux et fertilisé sa lutte héroïque. Et une seule nuit a rassemblée en elle L'histoire de tout un peuple. Et une seule nuit a déclenché sa marche triomphale Vers l'horizon du bonheur. Une seule nuit a réconcilié notre peuple Avec tous les peuples du monde, A la conquête de la liberté et du progrès La Patrie ou la mort, nous vaincrons ! *BURMAN: ɡəbà mətʃè mjàɴmà pjè do̰ bó bwá ʔəmwè siʔ mo̰ tʃʰiʔ mjaʔ nó bè pjì dàuɴ zṵ ɡò ʔəθeʔ pé lo̰ do̰ kà ɡwɛ̀ məlè dà do̰ pjè dà do̰ mjè do̰ pàiɴ neʔ mjè do̰ pjè do̰ mjè ʔətʃó ɡò ɲì ɲà zwà do̰ dədwè tʰáɴ sʰàuɴ bà so̰ lè do̰ tà wàɴ pè ʔəpʰó dàɴ mjè *BURUNDIAN: Burŭndi Bwâcu, Burŭndi buhĭre, Shīnga icúmu mu mashīnga, Gaba intăhe y'úbugabo ku bugīngo. Warápfunywe ntiwapfûye, Waráhabīshijwe ntiwahababuka, Uhagurukana, uhagurukana, uhagurukana, ubugabo urîkukira. Komerwa amáshi n'ámakūngu, Hābwa impŭndu n'âbâwe, Isāmírane mu mashīnga, isāmírane mu mashīnga. Burŭndi bwâcu, rági ry'ábasôkúru, Ramutswa intăhe n'íbihúgu, Ufatánije ishaka n'ubúhizi; Vuza impŭndu wĭgānzūye uwakúgānza uwakúgānza. Burŭndi bwâcu, nkóramútima kurí twëse, Tugutūye amabóko, umutima n'úbuzima, Imâna yakúduhāye ikudútūngire. Horana ubúmwe n'ábagabo n'ítĕkāne. Sāgwa n'úrwĕze, sāgwa n'ámahóro mēzá. *CAMBODIAN: Sūm buak devttā raksā mahāksatr yoeṅ Qoy pān ruṅ rẏaṅ ṭoy jăy maṅgal sirī suastī Yoeṅ khñuṃ braḥ qaṅg sūm jrak krom mláp braḥ Pāramī Nai braḥ Naraptī vaṅs ksatrā ṭael sāṅ prāsād thma Gráp graṅ ṭaen Khmaer purāṇ thkoeṅ thkān. *CAMEROONIAN: O Cameroun berceau de nos ancêtres, Va debout et jaloux de ta liberté, Comme un soleil ton drapeau fier doit être, Un symbole ardent de foi et d'unité. *CANADIAN: Ô Canada! Terre de nos aïeux, Ton front est ceint de fleurons glorieux! Car ton bras sait porter l'épée, Il sait porter la croix! Ton histoire est une épopée Des plus brillants exploits. God keep our land glorious and free! O Canada, we stand on guard for thee. O Canada, we stand on guard for thee. *CAPE VERDAN: Canta, irmão canta meu irmão que a Liberdade é hino e o Homem a certeza. Com dignidade, enterra a semente no pó da ilha nua No despenhadeiro da vida a esperança é do tamanho do mar que nos abraça Sentinela de mares e ventos perseverante entre estrelas e o Atlântico entoa o cântico da Liberdade Canta, irmão canta meu irmão que a Liberdade é hino e o Homem a certeza. *CENTRAL AFRICAN: Ô Centrafrique, ô berceau des Bantous! Reprends ton droit au respect, à la vie! Longtemps soumis, longtemps brimé par tous, Mais de ce jour brisant la tyrannie. Dans le travail, l'ordre et la dignité, Tu reconquiers ton droit, ton unité, Et pour franchir cette étape nouvelle, De nos ancêtres la voix nous appelle. Au travail dans l'ordre et la dignité, Dans le respect du droit dans l'unité, Brisant la misère et la tyrannie, Brandissant l'étendard de la Patrie. *CHADIAN: Peuple Tchadien, debout et à l'ouvrage! Tu as conquis la terre et ton droit; Ta liberté naîtra de ton courage. Lève les yeux, l'avenir est à Toi. O mon Pays, que Dieu te prenne en garde, Que tes voisins admirent tes enfants. Joyeux, pacifique, avance en chantant, Fidèle à tes anciens qui te regardent. *CHILIAN: Puro, Chile, es tu cielo azulado Puras brisas te cruzan también. Y tu campo de flores bordado Es la copia feliz del Edén. Majestuosa es la blanca montaña Que te dio por baluarte el Señor Que te dio por baluarte el Señor, Y ese mar que tranquilo te baña Te promete un futuro esplendor Y ese mar que tranquilo te baña Te promete un futuro esplendor. Dulce Patria, recibe los votos Con que Chile en tus aras juró: Que o la tumba serás de los libres O el asilo contra la opresión Que o la tumba serás de los libres O el asilo contra la opresión Que o la tumba serás de los libres O el asilo contra la opresión O el asilo contra la opresión O el asilo contra la opresión. *CHINESE: Qǐlái! Búyuàn zuò núlì de rénmen! Bǎ wǒmen de xuèròu, zhùchéng wǒmen xīn de chángchéng! Zhōnghuá mínzú dàoliǎo zuì wēixiǎn de shíhòu. Měi ge rén bèipòzhe fāchū zuìhòu de hǒushēng. Qǐlái! Qǐlái! Qǐlái! Wǒmen wànzhòngyìxīn, Màozhe dírén de pàohuǒ, qiánjìn! Màozhe dírén de pàohuǒ, qiánjìn! Qiánjìn! Qiánjìn! Jìn!